White Flag
by mairavelia
Summary: Beberapa orang memilih melupakan, bahkan ada yang memilih berlari dari masa lalunya. Mereka yang memutuskan hal tersebut akan terombang-ambing dalam kesesatan, karena tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan. Termasuk dirinya, yang kini dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan; Menyerah, atau Berdamai dengan masa lalunya. SasuNaru (Sasuke-Naruko), Warning inside. DLDR!
1. Sasuke : Rain

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning(s) :** AU, Non-Yaoi, OOC, typo(s), non-baku, etc

 **Pairing :** Sasuke-Naruko

 **Length :** Chaptered

 **Rating : M** (heavy theme, mature content)

 **.**

 **White Flag © Mai Ravelia**

 **.**

 ** _This fanfiction is belong to me. Do-not copy without any permissions_**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read! I've warned you!**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Hari ini, seluruh kota dilanda hujan.

Bukan hujan badai yang mematikan. Bukan hujan angin yang mengerikan. Bukan pula hujan terlampau deras yang menyebalkan.

Ini hanya hujan biasa. Bahkan hanya berupa rintikan. Beberapa orang menyebutnya gerimis—yang entah kenapa memiliki konotasi menyedihkan.

Burung besi besar dilangit yang semakin terbang merendah, terlihat mengeluarkan rodanya secara perlahan. Di tengah rintik hujan, Sasuke masih dapat melihat permukaan tanah yang semakin lama semakin dekat lewat jendela di dekat kursinya.

Ia sampai. Pesawatnya mendarat dengan sempurna.

Diam-diam, Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia dapat merasakan sensasi aneh—menggelitik, sedih, senang, sepi, dan rindu—ketika kakinya berpijak di tanah kelahirannya, setelah sekian tahun tidak pernah pulang.

Dirinya mendarat dengan selamat di Tokyo, tanah kelahirannya.

"Tokyo.. ya?"

Pertanyaan itu ditujukannya entah ke siapa.

Sasuke menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Sebuah kegiatan yang agak sia-sia, sebenarnya. Hei, ini Tokyo! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan udara yang bersih di sudut manapun bukan?

Namun, Sasuke tampaknya tidak terganggu akan fakta itu.

Tak lama, setelah keluar dari _gate_ penerbangan internasional, Sasuke melihat mobil jemputannya telah menunggu kedatangannya. Seorang pria paruh baya nampak dengan sabar menunggu kedatangannya di sisi mobil dengan sebuah payung besar hitam di tangan kanannya.

" _Okaerinasai,_ Uchiha- _sama_ ," lelaki yang lebih tua darinya menunduk hormat.

" _Tadaima,"_ balasnya singkat dengan anggukan kecil. Kemudian membiarkan kopernya disusun di bagasi mobil oleh para tangan kanan Uchiha yang sudah dipekerjakan selama bertahun-tahun oleh keluarganya. Sedangkan dirinya menerima uluran payung milik pria paruh baya tersebut dan melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil jemputannya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi supir mobil jemputannya untuk membawa kendaraan tersebut melaju. Sasuke memang diam, dan juga tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Namun, ia yakin bahwa supirnya, serta beberapa tangan kanan keluarga Uchiha yang berada dalam satu mobil dengannya, tahu betul kemana mereka _harus_ pergi. Dan Sasuke yakin, supirnya juga akan melewati jalan alternatif yang akan mengurangi resiko kemacetan untuk efisiensi waktu.

Sasuke melirik ponselnya. Pukul 09:17, waktu setempat. Ia tidak peduli pada efek _jetlag_ yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Sasuke masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, namun pikirannya berkecamuk.

 _Semoga ia tepat waktu._ Atau setidaknya, _tidak terlambat_.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Rintik hujan masih membasahi jalanan Tokyo hari itu. Kaca jendelanya sedikit buram karena embun. Di pinggir jalan, orang-orang berdesakkan dengan payung-payung mereka. Tidak ada ekspresi di wajah mereka. Tidak ada raut apapun yang bisa dibaca.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Udara dingin yang menyergapnya seakan menguatkan perasaannya yang tidak nyaman sejak tadi.

Tokyo _tidak pernah_ semuram ini.

 _Takayama Hakachi*,_ Sasuke mengingatnya. Namatujuan pertamanya sekarang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah memastikan mobilnya berhenti dengan sempurna, Sasuke dengan sedikit tergesa membuka _seatbelt_ yang dipakainya dan membuka pintu mobil, sebelum gerakannya terhenti dengan tepukan ringan pria paruh baya yang duduk disampingnya.

"Barang-barang Anda, Uchiha- _sama_. Jangan sampai lupa," lelaki itu mengingatnya.

"Hn, terimakasih," balas Sasuke singkat sembari menerima barangnya yang hampir tertinggal.

Payung hitam di tangan kirinya, serta dua tangkai bunga Lily putih di tangan kanannya.

Waktu terasa berjalan dengan lambat, ketika dirinya mulai membuka payung hitamnya dan pergi dari mobilnya. Ia berharap, para tangan kanan Uchiha tidak menemaninya keluar, dan harapannya terkabul.

Mereka _mengerti_.

Setelah mengibaskan sedikit tetesan air hujan yang membasahi jas hitamnya, Sasuke melangkah ke depan dengan hati-hati. Ia hanya tidak ingin celana dan sepatunya yang juga berwarna hitam tercemar lumpur. Setidaknya tidak untuk hari ini.

 _Tidak untuk hari bersejarah ini._

Matanya sedikit memicing. Dihadapannya, banyak sekali orang-orang yang seakan membentuk barisan memanjang ke samping dan ke belakang. Keadaan ini, sebelumnya sudah diprediksi olehnya. Namun, Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa orang-orang yang datang akan berjumlah _sebanyak ini._

Langkahnya yang hati-hati terasa semakin mantap ketika matanya mengenali wujud seseorang yang sudah ia kenali. Atau bisa dibilang, gerombolan orang-orang yang ia kenali dengan baik, meski hanya terlihat punggung mereka—

-dan juga, setelan hitam semi formal yang juga mereka gunakan.

Seseorang yang ia kenali pertama kali, tiba-tiba menengok ke belakang, menyadari kehadirannya. Mata _emerald_ nya sedikit melebar dibalik payung yang ia gunakan, terkejut melihat dirinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau datang," ujarnya pelan.

Sasuke menatap sepasang mata temannya yang baru saja terkejut melihatnya datang, "Iya. _Hisashiburi*,_ Sakura."

Rupanya, suara beratnya menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang berdiri di dekat temannya, wanita berambut musim semi, Sakura. Dan juga, orang-orang tersebut—atau teman-teman sekelasnya semasa SMA—juga sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ku kira kau tidak akan datang.." temannya yang beralis tebal, Rock Lee, menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Yo, Sasuke," sapa temannya si penggila anjing, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun._ Semakin tampan saja," Yamanaka Ino, yang ternyata masih mengaguminya.

" _Hisashiburi,_ Uchiha," rival dalam segala pelajaran ketika SMA, Nara Shikamaru, menyapa dengan muka malasnya.

" _Hisashiburi,"_ balas Sasuke, mengangguk pada mantan teman-teman sekelasnya ketika SMA. Detik kemudian ia mendapati dirinya bergabung dengan teman-temannya, yang kini seakan mengelilingi dirinya. "Aku tidak mungkin tidak datang," lanjutnya.

"Benar-benar momen langka," ujar salah satu temannya, Tenten, dengan suara kecil. " _Hampir_ semuanya ada disini."

"Benar, terutama dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang sudah lama tidak di Tokyo," temannya yang bertubuh tambun, Akamichi Chouji, menjawab.

Sasuke diam saja. Namun dalam hati, ia menyetujui perkataan dua temannya barusan. Matanya melirik Shikamaru yang kini menghadap ke atas. Ke awan mendung yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti membasahi mereka.

"Hampir ya," gumamnya sedih. "Sepertinya sekarang akan _sulit sekali_ jika kita akan berkumpul dengan formasi lengkap," ujarnya pelan. Nyaris seperti angin.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Semuanya terdiam sembari memegangi payung mereka. Sasuke tahu, walaupun tidak ada yang menanggapi Shikamaru, tapi saat ini, perasaan dan pikiran mereka _sama._

Semuanya tidak akan sama seperti dulu.

"Payah."

Gumaman kekesalan Kiba hampir saja tersamarkan oleh derasnya hujan. Namun, rupanya beberapa orang yang berdiri di dekatnya masih bisa mendengar suaranya, termasuk Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chouji, yang tepat berdiri disampingnya.

Kiba tak langsung menjawab. Di balik _hoodie_ yang ia gunakan, ia mendongak sedikit. Seakan menghitung ada beberapa tetes hujan yang mengenai kepalanya. Kemudian, ia tersenyum samar.

"Aku tidak menyangka reuni kali ini benar-benar sukses. Semua teman angkatan kita datang. Gara-gara si bodoh yang satu itu.."

Teman-temannya tidak ada yang menanggapi.

Karena mereka semua merasakan hal yang sama.

Pada hari yang bersejarah ini, teman-temannya semasa sekolah—yang sangat sulit diajak reuni karena susah mencocokkan waktu yang tepat—semua berkumpul dalam satu tempat. Tanpa paksaan. Tanpa harus mengajak sana-sini. Dengan tujuan yang sama.

Mengantar teman mereka, sahabat mereka, Uzumaki Naruto, ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Fakta tersebut sulit dipercaya oleh mereka. Sasuke dengar, bahkan beberapa temannya menganggap berita kematian Naruto hanyalah _hoax_ belaka. Lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu untuk membuat mereka harus menghadiri reuni lagi tahun ini.

Namun sayang. Tidak ada unsur kebohongan sedikit pun dari berita yang bagai petir di siang bolong itu.

Ia bahkan berencana ke Tokyo pada hari ini, memesan jadwal penerbangan untuk hari ini, _bukan_ untuk menghadiri pemakaman sahabatnya.

Sasuke ingat betul rasanya. Perasaannya ketika kakak sulungnya tiba-tiba menelpon dirinya yang saat itu sedang _packing_ di apartemennya, menyiapkan baju-bajunya untuk dibawa pulang ke Tokyo, tepat tiga hari yang lalu. Itachi menyampaikan kabar tersebut dengan suara tercekat.

Saat itu, ia merasakan gejolak yang luar biasa di perutnya. Ia mual berlebihan. Pandangannya kosong, menatap bisu dinding berwarna _cream_ apartemennya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar.

Ia tidak siap, dengan kabar yang waktu itu di dengarnya.

Sasuke merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Sejak lulus SMA, teman-teman angkatannya mulai berpencar, mengejar cita-cita mereka masing-masing. Ada yang memutuskan untuk studi ke luar negri seperti dirinya, ada yang berlomba-lomba masuk universitas ternama dan mengambil jurusan yang diinginkan, ada yang lebih memilih membuka usaha sendiri, dan ada pula yang memilih untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarga.

Karena bermacam-macam tujuan itulah, mereka sulit untuk menentukan waktu untuk berkumpul.

Terutama dirinya.

Naruto-lah, orang yang paling semangat dalam hal ini. Naruto lah, yang dengan senang hati selalu mengadakan pesta reuni untuk teman-teman seangkatannya—atau minimal, teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia selalu mengirimkan email ke semua orang untuk menghadiri reuni yang ia buat.

Sasuke, entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, hanya bisa tersenyum sendu disertai ucapan _"Baka,"_ ketika mendiang sahabatnya, Naruto, selalu mengiriminya undangan reuni melalui email, lengkap dengan foto lampiran _selfie_ dirinya yang menyebalkan disertai isi email yang Sasuke sudah hafal diluar kepala.

" _Awas kalau kau tidak datang. Akan ku potong rambut bebekmu sampai botak,_ Teme!"

Dan Naruto selalu mengirimi undangan itu setiap tahun sekali. Dalam jangka waktu libur natal dan tahun baru.

Kemudian, urutan kejadiannya selalu sama;

Lagi-lagi, ia tidak bisa datang. Dan ketika malam tahun baru, Naruto mengirimkan foto dirinya beserta beberapa teman sekelas mereka yang sedang berpesta menjelang tahun baru. Serta memamerkan banyaknya makanan buatan ibu serta adiknya yang terlihat enak—

Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

Sosok itu—sosok itu tidak ada.

Ia tidak melihatnya.

Matanya yang sehitam malam mulai meneliti orang-orang yang datang ke pemakaman Naruto.

Di arah jam satu, ia melihat keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka mudah dikenali karena ciri khas keluarga mereka; rambut panjang, kulit pucat dan mata keunguan. Diantara keluarga Hyuuga, ia melihat dua orang teman seangkatannya, Hyuuga Neji, yang terus menerus memegangi pundak Hyuuga Hinata, yang bergetar.

 _Wanita malang_.

Kisah cinta Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata memang sangat terkenal diantara teman seangkatannya dan para guru-gurunya pada saat itu. Naruto yang entah kenapa terlalu bodoh bisa-bisanya membuat keturunan darah biru Hyuuga, Putri Hinata menyukainya. Dan satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengetahui hal itu ialah Naruto sendiri. Karena ia sibuk mengejar cita-citanya.

* * *

" _Aku akan jadi pengacara terhebat yang pernah dimiliki Tokyo,_ dattebayo! _Camkan itu!"_

" _Bodoh! Kita sedang di dalam kereta. Jangan berteriak!"_

" _Oh iya. Hehe."_

* * *

Sasuke ingat email terakhir yang ia dapatkan dari temannya yang berambut pirang itu. Email yang membuatnya dengan mantap membeli tiket penerbangan ke Tokyo. Email yang membuat teman-teman angkatannya datang semua.

Naruto akan menikah, dengan Hinata. Tepat dua hari ke depan.

Sasuke bahkan menyetujui permintaan Naruto, sahabatnya yang berambut pirang jabrik itu untuk menjadi _best man_ -nya, di hari pernikahannya.

 _Permintaan terakhir_ Naruto pada dirinya

Namun, acara yang harusnya berakhir dengan tangis bahagia itu, kini berubah menjadi tangis kesedihan.

Tangis kehilangan.

Tangis ketidakpercayaan.

Seperti mimpi, beberapa orang berharap seperti itu. Mereka dan dirinya, Sasuke, masih mempunyai harapan bahwa si pirang berisik itu akan bangun lagi. Menceritakan lelucon konyolnya, bertindak ceroboh, dan membagikan kehangatannya pada mereka, dan pada diri Sasuke sendiri.

Naif.

Hatinya kembali sakit ketika ia melihat foto Naruto dalam pigura besar di altar yang menggunakan pose andalannya, senyum lebar.

Dari sudut matanya, Putri keluarga Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba bersimpuh dengan lututnya, jatuh begitu saja. Membuat seluruh keluarganya panik dan mencoba membantu membangunkannya. Beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu, langsung menuju ke arah Hinata.

Mencoba memberi dukungan moral kepadanya.

Namun, Sasuke memilih memejamkan mata, dan menarik nafasnya perlahan.

Saat ini, ia sangat ingin memukul wajah bodoh milik Naruto. Serta meneriakinya pecundang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Ah, iya. _Hampir lupa..._

Sasuke belum menemukan _sosok itu.._

Mata hitamnya kembali mengamati dengan teliti orang-orang yang datang di hari bersejarah ini.

Di paling depan, ia melihat siluet wanita berambut merah panjang yang berdiri tepat di depan altar Naruto. Ia dipayungi seseorang. Badannya terlihat sangat kurus. Ia terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya ia taruh ke depan. Namun, bahu wanita itu tidak bergetar. Tidak sama sekali. Sasuke tahu bahwa bahu wanita itu kuat. Sangat kuat. Melebihi apapun.

Uzumaki Kushina.

Satu-satunya wanita yang memiliki cengiran dari ujung pipi ke pipi lainnya. Satu-satunya wanita yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri ketika tangan wanita itu mendaratkan panci ke kepala Naruto kala itu, lengkap dengan rambut merahnya yang berkibar-kibar. Bahkan, Naruto menjuluki ibunya _Monster Habanero._

Namun sekarang, ia bukanlah monster. Ia hanya wanita biasa yang sedang kehilangan buah hatinya. Ia hanya wanita biasa yang menghadiri pemakaman anaknya.

Tapi, _sosok itu_ tidak ada. Bahkan tidak berdiri disamping Kushina.

Sasuke mengernyit. _Untuk apa_ ia mencari sosok itu?

Naruto sekarang sudah tiada. Sahabatnya sudah meninggal. Teman pertamanya itu akan dikuburkan beberapa saat lagi. Dan ia bahkan tidak berdoa untuk Naruto?

Sasuke yakin, Naruto akan mengatainya brengsek di alam baka sana.

Pendeta yang sejak tadi memimpin doa, berbalik menghadapnya. Menghadap orang-orang yang datang hari itu.

" _Minasan,_ setelah kita berdoa untuk ketenangan jiwa mendiang Uzumaki Naruto, sekarang sudah waktunya pemberian bunga. Bisa dimulai dari keluarga Uzumaki."

Sasuke merasakan orang-orang di sekitarnya mengeratkan bunga yang mereka bawa. Dan tanpa sadar, ia juga mengeratkan Lily putih yang ada digenggamannya.

" _Dimulai dari keluarga Uzumaki,"_ Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu Kushina untuk segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan memberikan bunga pertama untuk Naruto. Setelah itu, akan diikuti orang-orang yang berada di barisan depan. Dan berlanjut ke belakang, dan seterusnya.

Tapi, Kushina bergeming.

Sasuke mengernyit. Ada apa?

Ia melihat kedua tangan Kushina yang sedari tadi ditaruh di depan, bergerak-gerak. Seperti mendorong sesuatu. Sasuke baru saja akan bertanya "Kenapa Kushina- _san_ diam saja?" kepada Sakura yang berada disampingnya, ketika ia melihat siluet rambut pirang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tubuh Kushina. Berjalan pelan sembari menggenggam bunga Lily putih, dan meletakkannya perlahan di altar Naruto.

Sasuke tersentak.

Ia semakin membulatkan matanya ketika sosok itu berbalik. Kepalanya yang sedikit ditundukan serta rintik hujan yang masih turun membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas. Namun, Sasuke yakin satu hal.

Anak itu—sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Rambutnya pirang dan sepertinya jabrik—karena saat ini rambut anak itu sangat layu karena hujan. Sekilas, Sasuke dapat melihat warna biru pada mata anak itu.

Sasuke bahkan dapat melihat sekilas tanda lahir melintang di pipinya.

"Naruto sudah punya anak?" Sasuke sudah berusaha membuat suaranya sedatar mungkin. Ia bertanya kepada entah-siapa. Kepalanya menghadap ke arah teman-teman sekolahnya berdiri. Menuntut jawaban.

"Ah.." Sakura bersuara.

"Bukan," jawab Shikamaru dengan cepat dan tegas.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Apa-apaan mereka? Mereka sudah tahu akan kehadiran anak itu, sedangkan dirinya baru tahu _hari ini?_ Ada berapa banyak hal yang terjadi ketika dirinya masih di New York?

Sasuke dapat merasakan emosinya perlahan naik.

"Dia sangat mirip Naruto," bantahnya, nada suaranya sedikit naik.

"Bukan," jawab Shikamaru, tenang.

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan anak kecil itu. Ia terlihat berbicara dengan Kushina. Dari penampilannya, usianya tak lebih dari 10 tahun. Rambut pirangnya sedikit turun karena air hujan. Mata birunya yang berkaca-kaca menatap Kushina dengan seksama dan sesekali mengangguk.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Ia merasa dipermainkan.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah. "Bahkan dalam sekali lihat, bocah itu sangat mirip Naruto," ketusnya.

"Tidak ada yang disembunyikan, Uchiha," Shikamaru tetap tenang. "dan kuulangi, bocah itu bukan anak Naruto."

Sasuke perlahan mendekati pria bermuka malas itu. Wajahnya tetap datar, namun saat ini ia benar-benar marah.

"H-hey, jangan bertengkar disini," Kiba terlihat panik dan mulai mendekati dirinya. Sasuke dapat merasakan cengkraman ringan di pundaknya. "Tidak. Jangan disini! Jangan di depan makam Naruto!" tegas Kiba.

Sasuke berusaha merilekskan pundaknya yang sempat menegang. Namun, kemarahannya belum reda. Ia tidak terima.

Ia merasa dipermainkan.

"Kau—"

"Uchiha Sasuke," panggil Shikamaru. Mata sipitnya menoleh tajam ke arahnya. "Coba lihat ke depan."

Sasuke menoleh dengan sedikit kasar.

Anak berambut pirang itu terlihat memeluk kaki Kushina dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di paha Kushina untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian, ia menjauhkan diri dari Kushina dan mulai berlari.

Berlari.

Berlari.

Sasuke tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari bocah pirang itu.

Sasuke memperhatikannya. Bagaimana bocah itu berlari ke arah kiri Sasuke, menerobos para pelayat yang sedang menunggu giliran memberi bunga, berlari terus..

Berlari.. tanpa mempedulikan bajunya yang semakin basah tak karuan.

Berlari, di tengah hujan tanpa apapun yang melindungi kepalanya.

Berlari, tanpa mempedulikan ujaran sebal para pelayat.

Berlari, ke arah jam 9 Sasuke.

Dan berhenti setelah menabrak paha seorang wanita.

Wanita, dan bocah pirang yang memeluk paha wanita tersebut, berada tepat disebrang sana. Di arah jam 9..

Sasuke terpaku.

Bocah pirang itu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di paha wanita tersebut. Dari tempat Sasuke berdiri, ia dapat melihat wanita tersebut memakai rok hitam selutut, _heels_ , serta blazer dengan warna senada. Tangan kirinya memegang payung. Tangan kanannya mengelus kepala bocah pirang itu dengan perlahan, dan lembut.

Waktu terasa lebih lambat dari biasanya.

Sasuke melihat _nya_ dari balik payungnya,

Diantara rintik hujan,

Diantara isak tangis dan bisik-bisik pelayat,

 _Sosok itu._

Berdiri di pinggir. Sendirian. Menjauh dari kerumunan.

Wanita itu mengikat rambut pirang pucatnya yang panjang dengan satu simpul sederhana ke belakang, dengan rambut-rambut halus yang tertinggal di pipinya yang dibiarkan begitu saja. Mata birunya terlihat kosong. Tangannya yang kurus terlihat semakin pucat dari tahun ke tahun. Dan wanita itu..

...menatap sendu bocah pirang yang masih memeluk kakinya.

"...Boruto, anak _dia._ Uzumaki Naruko."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

*) Takayama Hakachi = Pemakaman Takayama

*) Hisashiburi = Lama tidak berjumpa

.

.

Sempat hiatus selama sekian lamanya, dan sempat kagok juga mau nulis lagi di ffn. Tapi, ide cerita ini terus menghantui dari tahun ke tahun. Akhirnya, memutuskan untuk _comeback_ dengan pairing yang belum pernah ditulis olehku sebelumnya; Sasuke-Naruko ^^

Review?

Kritik dan saran sangat membantu. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

Sign,

Mai


	2. Naruko : Sadness

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning(s) :** AU, OOC, typo(s), non-baku, etc

 **Pairing :** Sasuke-Naruko

 **Length :** Chaptered

 **Rating : M** (heavy theme, mature content)

 **.**

 **White Flag © Mai Ravelia**

 **.**

 ** _This fanfiction is belong to me. Do-not copy without any permissions_**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read! I've warned you!**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Hari ini, seluruh kota dilanda hujan.

Bukan hujan badai yang mematikan. Bukan hujan angin yang mengerikan. Bukan pula hujan terlampau deras yang menyebalkan.

Ini hanya hujan biasa. Bahkan hanya berupa rintikan. Beberapa orang menyebutnya gerimis—yang entah kenapa memiliki konotasi menyedihkan.

Bertahan dari rasa dingin yang menyergap kulit dan perasaannya, Naruko sibuk menyisir rambut pirang pucat sepunggungnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tahu, beberapa bagian rambutnya sudah mulai halus dan adapula yang sedikit rontok. Namun, sepertinya ia tidak terlalu peduli.

Detik berikutnya, dengan cekatan namun lembut, ia meraup keseluruhan rambutnya dengan tangan kiri. Lalu, mulai menggelungnya rapi dengan bantuan tangan kanannya. Menciptakan gumpalan rambut yang tertata di belakang kepalanya. Sisa rambutnya yang kecil-kecil ia biarkan menjuntai di sisi kanan kiri wajahnya.

Naruko menatap refleksi dirinya pada cermin besar dihadapannya. Meski rambutnya rapi, _make up_ tipis di wajahnya yang cantik, Naruko tetap merasa ia berantakan.

Jatuh. Berkeping-keping.

Setelah sedikit merapikian setelan blazer serta rok selutunya, Naruko mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Rintik hujan masih membasahi kota, rupanya.

Naruko menghela nafas.

Tokyo tidak pernah _sedingin_ ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara dalam mobil itu.

Naruko menyibukan dirinya dengan melihat kaca berembun di sampingnya. Samar-samar, ia dapat melihat bahwa masyarakat kota ini tetap menjalankan aktifitas mereka seperti biasa meskipun dilanda hujan. Mereka bergerak dengan cepat, dengan payung warna-warni diatas mereka sembari menyusuri jalanan ramai Tokyo.

 _Payung_.

Naruko ingat, seseorang yang selalu melupakan payungnya. Meski sudah diingatkan berkali-kali, pada akhirnya, orang itu selalu pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan basah kuyup, atau meminta tumpangan pada dirinya. Lengkap dengan cengiran polosnya.

Orang itu, kakaknya. Mendiang kakaknya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruko menghela nafas panjang. Tidak, tidak disini. Ia bertekad untuk menyimpan airmatanya nanti.

Detik kemudian, lengan kirinya terasa sedikit berat.

Naruko menengok ke sebelah kirinya, dan mendapati anak lelaki berambut pirang yang sudah tertidur lelap dan bersender di lengan kirinya.

Sembari tersenyum kecil, Naruko mengelus kepala anak pirang tersebut.

Anaknya, Uzumaki Boruto.

Sebagai ibunya, Naruko paham betul. Boruto tidak bisa tidur semalaman—atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak mau tidur. Meski tidak dikatakan secara gamblang, namun Naruko tahu bahwa Boruto hanya ingin menemani paman kesayangannya di rumah duka.

Boruto menyayangi pamannya, Uzumaki Naruto. Meski tak pernah terlontar melalui mulutnya.

"Boruto tidur?"

Kushina, ibunya,yang duduk di depan, menengok ke arah mereka.

"Ya, ia tumbang juga akhirnya," jawab Naruko dengan suara pelan.

"Iya, biarkan saja. Nanti akan kubangunkan ketika sudah sampai," ujar Kushina. Kemudian, mata _violet_ miliknya mengarah ke Naruko. "kau juga, tidurlah sebentar. Kantung matamu semakin jelas."

"Akan kucoba," balas Naruko, sembari tetap mengelus pelan rambut anak semata wayangnya.

Diiringi dengkuran pelan Boruto, mobil yang mereka tumpangi perlahan tapi pasti menuju ke _Takayama Hakachi_.

Mengantar salah satu anggota keluarga mereka, Uzumaki Naruto ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seperti suasana pemakaman pada umumnya, disini, di _Takayama Hakachi_ terlihat muram dan dingin.

Ibunya, Boruto, serta Iruka _sensei_ yang tadi semobil dengannya, sudah pergi duluan. Mereka ke berada di barisan depan di antara pelayat yang lain. Barisan depan memang dikhususkan untuk keluarga dan kerabat dekat Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruko ingat, ekspresi sedih ibunya ketika dirinya meminta untuk berdiri disini; dipinggir, agak menjauh dari para pelayat, dan tidak ikut ke depan.

Ibunya mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian menarik pelan tangan Boruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Di tangan Boruto, terdapat dua bunga Lily putih. Satu milik Boruto sendiri, satu lagi milik Naruko—yang ia titipkan.

Dan disinilah dirinya; berdiri sini di pinggir, dengan payung hitam di tangan kirinya, dan tatapan kosong ke arah depan.

Ke arah altar dan foto kakaknya, Naruto.

Naruko memperhatikan di balik payung hitamnya.

Banyak. Tidak. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang datang kesini. Mereka semua _seragam_ ; memakai pakaian serba hitam, membawa bunga di tangan mereka, serta berwajah sendu. Beberapa diantaranya telah mencapai batas dan mulai menitikan airmata.

Ia tersenyum miris.

Betapa bahagianya menjadi Naruto.

Ia cerah, secerah mentari.

Ia selalu tertawa, tanpa beban.

Ia sangat mudah berekspresi. Ia seolah tidak menyembunyikan apapun.

Sejak kecil, banyak yang menyayanginya

-bahkan sampai hari kematiannya.

" _Tega sekali kau meninggalkan mereka,_ Nii-san."

'Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku.'

Naruko mengeratkan genggaman pada payungnya.

Hari ini, tidak semua yang kesini ia kenali. Sejujurnya, Naruko sedikit terkejut akan banyaknya orang yang datang kali ini. Ia mengenali beberapa wajah tersebut. Sekilas, ia melihat teman-teman seangkatan Naruto di arah jam 3 dirinya. Agak ke belakang sedikit, ada beberapa keluarga yang ia tidak kenali, namun ia tahu bahwa mereka adalah mantan klien Naruto. Di depan, tepat di belakang ibunya, ia melihat guru-guru SMA mereka yang berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk. Di arah jam 1, ada keluarga besar Hyuuga yang datang beramai ramai dengan kimono hitam senada. Sangat kontras dengan kulit dan warna mata mereka.

Sedangkan dirinya?

Ia tidak ada dimana-mana.

Ia tidak berada di antara teman-temannya. Ia tidak berada diantara teman sekelas Naruto. Ia tidak berada di dekat Hinata.

Ia—bahkan tidak berdiri di samping ibunya.

Sebut ia anak durhaka, ia tidak keberatan.

Sebut ia pengecut, ia tidak mengelak.

Karena itu memang faktanya.

Naruko tidak ingin repot-repot mengenali satu-persatu wajah orang-orang yang datang ke pemakaman kakaknya. Ia juga tidak berniat basa-basi, ataupun menerima ucapan belasungkawa—

-ataupun sekedar tepukan di bahu sebagai dukungan moral.

Naruko tidak butuh.

Berdiri sendiri, di pinggir, tanpa ada yang mengenalinya, itu sudah cukup.

Naruko sadar, ia butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Naruko menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, dan juga payungnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia dapat mendengar suara pendeta membacakan doa untuk kakaknya. Naruko memejamkan mata. Dengan khidmat, ia mengikuti semua yang diucapkan pendeta, serta meng-amininya dalam hati.

Saat ini, ia tidak berharap apapun kecuali kebahagiaan untuk Naruto di alam sana.

" _Minasan,_ setelah kita berdoa untuk ketenangan jiwa mendiang Uzumaki Naruto, sekarang sudah waktunya pemberian bunga. Dimulai dari keluarga Uzumaki."

Suara pendeta tersebut membuatnya membuka mata. Tangan kirinya memegang payung, sementara tangan kanannya kosong, memegang ujung jahitan roknya.

Mata biru Naruko memperhatikan gerak-gerak ibunya. Kushina perlahan mengusap kepala anak kecil yang sedari tadi di dekapnya, dan kemudian mendorong sedikit badan anak itu agar maju ke depan.

Untuk memberi bunga pertama kepada paman kesayangannya.

Kedua tangan anak itu masing-masing memegang bunga. Setelah ia membungkukkan badannya ke arah pendeta sebagai tanda salam, perlahan ia menaruh kedua bunga itu di dekat altar pamannya. Tepat di tengah, di depan foto Naruto.

Setelah meletakkan bunga, anak itu kembali membungkukkan badan ke pendeta, dan kembali ke pelukan Kushina, dan sedikit berbincang dengannya.

Naruko memandang anak itu dengan sendu.

Rambut pirangnya basah, terlihat layu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Bajunya sudah kumal meski tidak begitu terlihat karena berwarna hitam.

Dalam hitungan jam, Naruko yakin anak itu akan terserang flu.

Ia bahkan—tidak memayungi anak itu.

Naruko menggigit bibir. Mata birunya memandang foto kakaknya yang tersenyum manis di altar.

Naruto selalu tampak ceria. Naruto selalu membawa kehangatan dimana pun ia berada. Rambutnya seperti matahari, senyumnya menyilaukan, dan tangannya yang besar selalu hangat. Rasa hangat itu tidak pernah berubah. Naruko masih ingat betul kehangatan tangan tersebut menjalar dari kepala hingga hatinya. Naruto yang selalu mengusap rambutnya sejak mereka kecil sampai—kemarin.

Ya, kemarin.

Rasanya baru _kemarin_ tangan hangat kakaknya itu mengelus kepalanya..

Naruko tersentak. Lamunannya terputus ketika ia merasakan dorongan kecil di kakinya.

Pirang diantara hitam.

Anak itu kini memeluk pahanya. Rambut kuningnya yang semakin layu menyeruak diantara rok hitam selututnya.

Naruko tersenyum getir.

Perlahan, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang kebas karena kedinginan dan menaruhnya di kepala pirang tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu menangis disini, Boruto."

Yang dipanggil Boruto bergeming. Naruko merasakan genggaman tangan Boruto sedikit menguat.

Naruko mulai mengelus kepala Boruto, lagi.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu teman sekelasmu."

Boruto masih diam.

"Termasuk ke Konohamaru _sensei."_

"..."

"Naruto juga akan menjaga rahasiamu di alam sana, dan menjaga kita semua disini," Naruko merasakan suaranya tercekat.

"..."

Detik itu juga, Naruko tahu pertahanan Boruto runtuh.

Tidak, Boruto sama sekali tidak bersuara. Tidak pula bergetar bahunya. Hanya, Naruko merasa roknya terasa semakin basah—

-oleh airmata anaknya.

Naruko tahu, beberapa pasang mata kini tertuju kearahnya. Ke arah _mereka_. Bahkan, jumlah pasang mata itu semakin bertambah. Kini, keberadaannya sudah diketahui oleh sebagian besar orang—tidak, mungkin semua orang yang ada disini.

Naruko tahu, selain banyaknya pasang mata yang melihatnya, bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di telinganya. Ia tahu, semua orang disini berbisik tentangnya. Semua orang membicarakan ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Dan mereka juga membicarakan Boruto, yang sejak tadi belum mengangkat wajahnya.

Naruko _tahu._ Naruko _peka._ Naruko _sensitif._ Dan Naruko _sudah biasa._

Tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya mendekap punggung Boruto. Protektif.

Semua orang bisa menjelekkan diri _nya._ Tapi tidak dengan anak _nya._

"Mama."

Naruko menunduk. "Ya?"

"Ayo," Boruto sedikit menjauhkan diri dari rok Naruko, dan mengusap matanya dengan lengan kirinya, "kita ke tempat _Kaa-san."_

Naruko menatap sekitar dengan sejenak. Antrian pemberian bunga sudah sampai ke barisan akhir. Dan tinggal 6 orang lagi yang belum memberikan bunga.

Upacara ini akan segera berakhir.

"Ayo," angguknya.

Boruto balas mengangguk. Tangan kecilnya menarik tangan kanan Naruko, membimbingnya ke depan tanpa perlawanan.

Tarikan Boruto dirasanya biasa saja. Tidak terlalu pelan dan tidak pula terlalu cepat.

Namun, Naruko merasa langkahnya berat.

Payung yang ia pegang ia jaga agar dirinya dan Boruto tetap berada dalam lindungannya. Setidaknya, jangkauan payung tersebut dapat mencapai Boruto. Ia tidak peduli jika kepalanya terkena tetesan hujan.

Setiap langkah yang ia ambil, suara bisik-bisik itu semakin terdengar.

Dan membuat langkahnya semakin berat.

Matanya menatap Boruto yang masih berjalan menuntunnya.

Naruko tahu, Boruto mendengarnya.

Boruto mendengar bisik-bisik mereka, walau samar.

Kalau saja, kalau saja ia berada dalam kondisi _normal_ , ia akan menghampiri mereka yang berbisik-bisik itu dan menantang mereka berbicara di depan mukanya langsung. Jangan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Dan, Boruto tidak perlu mendengarnya!

Boruto hanya perlu bermain dan sekolah seperti biasa!

Naruko mencengkram payungnya.

Kalau saja, Naruto masih ada, ia akan berteriak kepada orang-orang itu dan mengajak mereka berduel _one by one._

Naruto, selalu melindungi ibunya, dirinya dan Boruto.

Sekarang, tidak ada yang lagi melindungi mereka. Bahkan dirinya tidak bisa melindungi Boruto, darah dagingny—

"Mama, ayo! Sudah mau selesai tuh."

Naruko merasa sedikit tertampar.

Dia, Boruto, anaknya, tetap berjalan menuntunnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan orang lain.

Tanpa mendengarkan bisik-bisik itu.

Boruto, melindunginya.

"Iya, _gomenne,"_ Naruko berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar biasa, dan menambah kecepatan langkahnya.

Setelah melewati kerumunan, Naruko akhirnya dapat melihat Kushina dengan jelas. Masih setia berdiri di depan altar Naruto.

" _Kaa-san,"_ panggil Boruto.

Kushina menengok. "Ah, Boruto," Kushina sedikit menarik Boruto agar berada di dekatnya. Mata violetnya bertemu dengan mata biru yang sangat familiar. "Naruko, sini mendekat."

Naruko tak punya pilihan selain mendekati wanita paruh baya berambut merah panjang yang masih terlihat sangat cantik hingga sekarang itu.

Ibunya.

"Iruka _sensei._ Terimakasih sudah terus-menerus memayungi _Kaa-san."_

Sosok yang berada disamping Kushina menoleh. "Ah, tidak, tidak. Tidak perlu berterimakasih, Naruko. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku," lelaki dengan luka melintang di wajahnya tersenyum tidak enak.

Naruko menundukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. Kemudian berdiri dengan tegap dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

" _Kaa-san,_ semua orang sudah memberikan bunganya," Boruto menarik pergelangan Kushina.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa- _ttebane!_ Naruko, Boruto, ayo ikut ke depan."

Kushina mulai melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa, membuat Iruka sedikit kaget dan mulai menyeimbangan payungnya.

" _Kaa-san,_ pelan-pelan. Iruka _sensei_ jadi panik tadi," dahi Naruko berkerut.

"Ah, Iruka _san, hontou ni gomen,"_ Kushina panik.

" _Iya, iya, daijoubu desu,"_ senyum-tidak-enak Iruka mulai mengembang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Minasan, konnichiwa,"_

Suara ibunya membelah keheningan.

Mereka bertiga; dirinya, Kushina dan Boruto kini berdiri di depan altar kakaknya, menatap para pelayat yang balik menatap mereka juga. Pendeta yang sedari tadi setia memimpin doa dari awal hingga sekarang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka.

Tangannya tidak lepas dari Boruto.

"Terimakasih, saya ucapkan banyak sekali terimakasih karena sudah bersedia mengantar anakku, Uzumaki Naruto, ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir."

Jeda sebentar.

Naruko tahu Kushina sedang berusaha mengontrol dirinya.

"Naruto, Naruto-ku memang sedikit bodoh, ceroboh, serta berisik," Kushina tersenyum kecil. "Ia juga sering membuatku kesal, bahkan hampir tiap hari aku memarahinya."

Tangan Kushina sedikit bergetar.

"Tapi," Naruko melihat kedua mata ibunya berkaca-kaca. "Tapi ia anak yang sangat baik. Ia tidak pernah mau merepotkanku. Ia selalu berusaha dan berjuang keras demi menggapai cita-citanya. Naruto-ku tidak pernah menyerah."

"..."

"Ia menjagaku dan Uzumaki Naruko, dengan sangat baik."

Naruko memejamkan mata.

"Naruto, mencintai keluarganya lebih dari apapun."

"..."

"Aku tahu ia pandai berteman, tapi, aku tidak tahu bahwa banyak sekali yang menyayanginya. Terbukti dengan banyaknya jumlah _minasan_ yang datang pada hari ini."

"..."

"Jika, anakku, Uzumaki Naruto pernah menyakiti kalian,"

"..."

"p-pernah membuat kekacauan,"

"..."

"pernah menggoreskan k-kekecewaan pada kalian,"

"..."

"baik d-disengaja maupun t-tida—"

Naruko dengan sigap meraih _mic_ yang berada di tangan ibunya, yang baru saja merobohkan pertahanannya yang sejak tadi ia bangun. Iruka _sensei_ dengan sigap menopang ibunya yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

Naruko menelan ludah. Ibunya sudah tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kata terakhirnya kepada para pelayat yang datang. Maka, ia harus melanjutkan perkataan ibunya.

"Mohon," suaranya tercekat. "mohon maafkan segala kesalahan kakakku, Uzumaki Naruto.."

"Tolong ingat dirinya, dan kebaikannya," Naruko mulai menatap para pelayat di depannya dengan tatapan sedih, "serta, doakan untuk kebahagiannya disana. Terimakasih."

Dan Naruko kembali menunduk sembilan puluh derajat, kali ini lebih lama dari biasanya.

Ia dapat merasakan pendeta, Boruto, Iruka _sensei_ serta _Kaa-san_ nya ikut menunduk kepada para pelayat.

Segerombolan orang-orang berpakaian hitam di hadapannya juga balas menunduk. Naruko dapat merasakannya.

Ketika semua sudah berdiri, Naruko bergeming.

Ia masih menunduk. Menyembunyikan setetes airmata yang meluncur begitu saja.

Ia adalah orang pertama yang menunduk, dan yang terakhir kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Naruko dengan amat sangat perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya, sembari membuka matanya yang semakin sendu—

-dan balas menatap mata sehitam malam yang sejak tadi tak lepas mengamatinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Nah, nah. Setelah baca chapter ini, terungkap bahwa Naruto itu **pamannya** Boruto ya ~

Review yang kalian berikan akan sangat berguna bagi saya, untuk melanjutkan fic ini :D

Jadi, review pls?

Sign,

Mai


	3. Naruko : Surprise

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning(s) :** AU, OOC, typo(s), non-baku, etc

 **Pairing :** Sasuke-Naruko

 **Length :** Chaptered

 **Rating : M** (heavy theme, mature content)

 **.**

 **White Flag © Mai Ravelia**

 **.**

 ** _This fanfiction is belong to me. Do-not copy without any permissions_**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read! I've warned you!**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Cahaya matahari perlahan mulai merambat masuk ke rumah minimalis yang sudah hampir 10 tahun ditinggalinya. Deru kendaraan sudah mulai terdengar sejak dua jam yang lalu. Orang-orang diluar sana sudah sangat sibuk berlalu-lalang demi kegiatan mereka di hari Senin pagi ini. Meski rumahnya terletak di pinggir kota, namun sekali lagi, Tokyo membuktikan bahwa kota ini terlampau sibuk dan metropolitan. Sehingga di daerah perbatasannya pun tetap terlihat ramai.

Naruko membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan.

Bukan hanya sinar matahari yang seolah menusuk matanya untuk segera bangun, wangi _omelette_ yang khas juga mempunyai andil untuk membuat matanya terbuka.

Naruko mencoba duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Laptop dihadapannya dalam posisi terbuka dengan layarnya yang mati, menunjukan bahwa laptop tersebut sedang dalam mode _sleep_. Di depan laptopnya persis, terdapat bantal kecil berwarna jingga lembut dengan keadaan sedikit penyok—bekas pakai.

Ia, ketiduran lagi, di ruang tamu.

Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Naruko yakin waktu tidurnya sudah semakin jauh dari kata cukup. Lagi-lagi, karena mengejar _deadline_ , ia terpaksa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di ruang tamu hingga dini hari. Seingatnya, terakhir ia melihat jam di _smartphone_ -nya adalah 03:04, sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Naruko terkesiap. Dengan sigap ia meraih _smartphone_ -nya yang tergeletak di samping laptopnya dan mengetuk layarnya.

07:01.

Sial, ia merutuk.

"Sudah bangun?" suara ibunya menyapa pendengarannya. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk, ia melihat wanita berambut merah menyala itu tengah sibuk menata meja makan. Tangannya dengan gesit menuangkan susu cair ke dalam tiga gelas yang tersedia. "Ayo, sarapan dulu," perintahnya.

"Ah, harusnya hari ini jadwalku memasak," sesal Naruko. Seharusnya ia bangun sekitar pukul 6 dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya.

" _ii yo._ Kebetulan _Kaa-san_ ingin memasak _omurice._ Sudah lama sekali tidak memasak itu— _dattebane!"_ balas ibunya sambil tersenyum. Namun seketika, senyumnya hilang, "ah, aku belum memanggang rotinya," ia berbalik, hilang dari pandangan Naruko.

Naruko mencoba berdiri, hendak membantu ibunya yang sepertinya sedikit kerepotan. Hingga akhirnya, benda yang sejak tadi terlampir di punggungnya jatuh ke lantai.

Naruko sedikit terkejut—baru menyadari jika ada sesuatu di punggungnya sejak tadi. Ia meraih benda panjang berwarna biru itu—

-selimut tebal berbulu, dengan motif _superhero_ yang namanya sedang naik daun sekarang, _Kagemasa._

Selimut milik Boruto.

"Boruto!" ibunya berteriak. Wajah cantiknya menghadap ke tangga rumah mereka, "Cepat turun, sarapan dulu!"

"Aku gak sarapan dulu hari ini. Mau langsung ke sekolah. Ada perlu sama Shikadai!" balas Boruto dari atas.

"Heei," Naruko ikut memanggil anak semata wayangnya, "Kau hari ini ada jadwal olahraga sampai sore kan? Kau harus sarapan duluu," tangannya sibuk menata sumpit beserta gelas.

Derap langkah kaki menuruni tangga mulai terdengar. Boruto sudah sampai di anak tangga ketiga dari bawah, "Ngga, Ma. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke sekolah. Nanti aku bisa beli roti yakisoba di kantin," sahutnya asal sembari merestleting tas ranselnya.

Naruko menghela nafas sembari menatap anaknya. Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya—

-selain diam sembari membiarkan ibunya bertindak.

Membiarkan Kushina _bertindak._

 **Grrtk**

"Jadi, kamu tidak mau sarapan, huh?" Kushina mendekati cucunya perlahan, sembari melemaskan jari-jari tangannya.

"Eh—itu," Boruto panik. Keringat mulai terlihat di pelipisnya. "aku ada urusan dengan Shikadai, hehehe," mata birunya menatap mata Naruko. Naruko paham. Anaknya itu sedang menatap matanya dengan tatapan 'MAMA TOLONG AKU'. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menatap ke arah lain sembari bersiul.

Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari Kushina Si _Habanero._ Tidak ada.

 **Grrtk.**

"Jadi, kamu lebih memilih bertemu dengan temanmu dan memakan roti yakisoba kantin dibandingkan masakan buatanku yang jelas-jelas lebih _enak_ dan _higienies_ —TTEBANE?" Rambut merahnya berkibar menjadi 9 bagian.

"A—aku, aku—tidak-," Boruto gelagapan. Tanpa sadar ia mundur selangkah. Suaranya mendadak hilang ketika melihat Kushina tersenyum _sangat manis_ dengan rambut yang masih berdiri.

"Jadi, kau akan sarapan kan? IYA KAN?"

"IYA AKU AKAN SARAPAN— _DATTEBASA_!"

"Bagus," Kushina mengangguk kemenangan sembari menarik tangan cucu kesayangannya ke meja makan. Mengabaikan wajah cemberut bocah laki-laki itu. Ia mendelik ke arah Naruko, yang tidak membantunya dan bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Naruko menahan tawanya. Tatapan sebal Boruto begitu kentara sekali padanya. Namun, ia berusaha mengabaikannya dengan susah payah. Jahil itu enak juga, ya?

"Nanti kau berangkat sama siapa?" Naruko berusaha menegur anaknya yang sedang merajuk lucu.

"Sama Denki. Dia naik dari stasiun ketiga dari sini."

"Denki? Yang berkacamata itu?"

"He'em," Boruto mengangguk seraya mengunyah sarapannya.

"Aku juga akan pergi bersama Boruto ke stasiun," Kushina membalas.

"Eh, kenapa? Toko biasanya buka jam 10 kan?" Naruko menghentikan makannya.

"Pesanan sekarang sedang banyak-banyaknya," Kushina melirik arlojinya. Detik itu, Naruko baru sadar jika ibunya sudah berpakaian rapi. Hanya saja masih tertutup apron jadi tidak terlalu kelihatan. "Target siang ini kue pernikahan untuk Sarutobi- _san_ harus selesai."

"Ah, benar juga ya," Naruko mengerutkan kening. Sepertinya sudah semakin banyak hal yang dilupakannya akhir-akhir ini. " _Gomen Kaa-san._ Aku belum bisa membantumu di toko," sesalnya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa— _ttebane,"_ jawab Kushina dengan senyum jahilnya. "Selesaikan dulu saja _deadline_ -mu itu. Batasnya jam dua siang ini kan?"

"Iya," jawab Naruko pelan. Ia melirik anak lelakinya yang tampaknya sudah menghabiskan _omurice_ di piringnya, "Ayo, bergegas Boruto. Jangan terlambat di hari pertama."

" _Haai~"_ balas Boruto malas. " _Kaa-san_ berangkat bareng denganku?" tanyanya sembari melirik neneknya—yang sebenarnya belum pantas dipanggil nenek.

"Yup," Kushina berdiri dari kursinya. " _Kaa-san_ turun di stasiun kedua. Kau berani kan sendiri sampai sekolah?"

" _Maa~_ tentu saja— _dattebasa!_ Aku sudah besar. Lagipula, nanti ada Denki yang naik dari stasiun ketiga," balasnya sambil nyengir lebar.

Kushina tersenyum gemas sembari mencubit pipi gembul dengan dua garis melintang Boruto.

" _Ittai!"_

" _Ja,_ kami pergi dulu, Naruko. Jangan lupa bawa kunci cadanganmu! _Ittekimasu!"_

" _Yosh._ Mama, _ittekimasu!"_

" _Itterashai!_ Jangan banyak bercanda di dalam kereta ya, Boruto. Jangan sampai kelewatan stasiun dekat sekolahmu!" balas Naruko, sembari menatap kedua punggung orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

" _Ryokai desu! Mata ne,_ Mama," lambai Boruto, diikuti anggukan Kushina sebelum ibunya itu menutup pintu rumah mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring bekas sarapan mereka, Naruko kembali pada posisinya—duduk di depan meja di ruang tamu dan kembali menyalakan laptopnya.

Pukul 07:40, 17 Agustus 2017, tertera di pojok kanan layar laptopnya.

Ia harus menemui editornya siang ini, maksimal pukul 14:00 di kantor tempatnya bekerja, Izanami Group. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang majalah terkini.

Setelah melakukan sedikit peregangan pada ototnya, Naruko menghela nafas.

Hari ini, hari ke 10 setelah kepergian kakaknya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Bohong jika ia sudah tidak merasa sedih. Buktinya, Naruko masih menghitung hari setelah kematian kakaknya. Tidak hanya dirinya, keluarga kecilnya—Kushina dan Boruto pun masih dirundung duka yang mendalam. Meski keduanya tidak terlalu menunjukannya, namun Naruko paham. Karena bagi mereka, sosok Naruto adalah segalanya.

Ingatannya kembali ke 8 hari yang lalu, dimana proses pemakaman Naruto dilakukan. Banyak sekali bantuan berupa materi, doa, serta ucapan bela sungkawa dari para pelayat yang datang. Ucapan terus berdatangan bahkan sampai kemarin. Ada pula permintaan maaf dari beberapa kerabat karena tidak bisa menghadiri langsung proses pemakaman Naruto.

Beberapa teman-teman sekelas Naruto ketika SMA yang ia kenal juga kerap menanyakan kabarnya, serta berusaha memberi dukungan moral kepadanya. Naruko tersenyum sendu ketika mengingatnya. Kala itu, ia tidak membutuhkan dukungan dari teman-teman sekelas Naruto. Baginya, Boruto dan Kushina lah yang paling membutuhkan itu semua—

-dan juga, Hyuuga Hinata. Mantan calon kakak iparnya.

Sembari mengetik, ia melirik _smartphone-_ nya yang sedang di _charge._ Jika dipikir-pikir, ia belum menghubungi Hinata sejak hari pemakaman Naruto.

Bisa dibilang, Hinata adalah teman sekelas Naruto yang paling dekat dengannya. Selain baik hati, Hinata juga sangat lembut dan perhatian, meski sedikit pemalu.

Kakaknya itu benar-benar beruntung. Hinata mencintainya dengan sangat tulus. Hinata, gadis impian setiap pria yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang, _bisa-bisanya_ melabuhkan hatinya kepada Naruto, kakaknya yang konyol dan sedikit ceroboh.

Seketika batinnya merasa sedikit sakit. Hinata, bagaimana perasaannya sekarang? _Sesakit apa_ ketika harus menghadapi fakta bahwa kekasihnya sudah tiada?

Naruko merasa sedikit bersalah. Pada hari itu, ia melihat Hinata nyaris pingsan karena sedikit histeris di pemakaman Naruto. Dan ia, hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan. Bahkan, Naruko tidak berusaha menghampiri Hinata ketika acara pemakaman telah selesai.

Ia berniat untuk memberi Hinata _waktu_ , untuk membenahi hatinya.

Terkadang, orang-orang tidak perlu diberikan perhatian berlebihan ketika sedang sedih. Mereka perlu membenahi hatinya dulu, baru bisa menerima perhatian dari orang lain. Itulah menurut Naruko. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini, ia akan mengontak Hinata untuk makan malam bersama.

Kemudian, ingatannya kembali pada salah satu teman sekelas Naruto.

Pria itu—ada disana, tempo hari.

Naruko tidak begitu yakin. Apakah ia _pantas_ disebut dekat dengan sahabat kakaknya yang satu itu, atau tidak.

Naruto sering membawa teman-temannya ke rumah. Bahkan juga sering mengajak mereka makan bersama—yang berujung pada repotnya dirinya serta Kushina menyiapkan segala macam makanan—tapi, teman Naruto yang satu itu sudah main ke rumah mereka bahkan sejak sekolah dasar.

Pria itu, ada disana. Menatapnya dengan muka pucatnya.

Tak banyak berubah. Warna mata serta rambutnya masih sehitam malam. Kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat, serta ekspresinya yang sedingin salju.

Uchiha Sasuke—masih terlihat sama sejak terakhir ia melihatnya. Hanya perawakannya lebih dewasa.

Tatapan itu—Naruko masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Hanya tertuju padanya. Membuat Naruko—sampai hari ini, gelisah.

 _Takut._

Ya, ia tidak dekat dengan sahabat kakaknya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia _takut._

Naruko mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Menatap kincir angin yang terpasang di depan rumahnya. Memutar pasrah karena angin yang menerpanya.

 _Dia,_ seharusnya sudah tidak disini. Seharusnya ia sudah balik ke tempat asalnya.

Seharusnya tak perlu lagi bertemu dengan _dia._

Naruko mengangguk sendiri, yakin. Kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda—mengetik paragraf klimaks dari cerita yang ia buat. Mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri yang entah kenapa, masih gelisah.

* * *

.

.

.

" _Omedetou,_ Naruko- _san"_

" _Omedetou ne~"_

" _Sasuga_ Naruko- _chan."_

"Wah, ini dia! Bintang utama kita sudah datang."

Sahut-sahutan karyawan lain seakan tak ada habisnya menyapa gendang telinga Naruko. Sepuluh menit yang lalu, ketika kakinya baru saja menginjak kantornya, Izanami Group, beberapa karyawan mulai menyapa dan menyalaminya satu-persatu. Naruko yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa memasang ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kau belum tahu ya?" Kala itu, seorang seniornya yang berperawakan tinggi dan tampan, Utakata, menghampirinya.

"Ada apa ya, _senpai?"_ Naruko masih belum mengerti.

Ketika telunjuk Utakata menunjuk sebuah mading yang lumayan besar terletak di tengah ruangan, barulah ia mengerti kenapa.

Papan penghargaan.

Mata Naruko membulat, "B-benarkah?"

Utakata mengangguk. "Kau tidak percaya? Bukankah itu fotomu yang terpajang disana?"

"I-iya, itu aku—" Naruko masih gelagapan. "Tapi, ini sulit dipercaya."

"Benarkah? Menurutku ini sangat pas dengan prediksi Jiraiya- _sama,"_ Utakata melipat kedua tangannya. "Cerbung buatanmu benar-benar membuat orang-orang gila akan kelanjutannya."

Naruko masih terdiam. Jujur, ini benar-benar sebuah kejutan untuknya.

"Kau sudah lihat hasil angket kemarin?" tanya Utakata.

"Belum, aku belum sempat. Kemarin aku sibuk mengurusi cuti untukku dan Boruto," jawab Naruko.

"Ah, benar juga, ya," sahut Utakata, terselip sedikit rasa bersalah dalam kalimatnya. "Kupikir akan lebih baik jika Jiraiya- _sama_ langsung yang memberitahumu. Beliau pasti sudah menunggumu."

"Ah, iya. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, _senpai,"_ ujarnya sedikit tergesa. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat Utakata.

Naruko beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju lift terdekat, setelah sebelumnya menundukan sedikit kepalanya kepada Utakata sebagai rasa hormat. Mengabaikan bisik-bisik dan tatapan sinis yang mulai menghujani punggungnya.

* * *

.

.

Naruko menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika dirinya tepat berada di depan pintu besar yang sudah amat dikenalnya. Dari semua ornamen yang ada di kantor ini, pintu dan ruangan inilah yang memiliki desain paling _nyentrik_. Berwarna _maroon_ , putih, dan sedikit abu-abu. Di gagang pintunya terdapat corak garis melintang berwarna hitam. Tak lupa ornamen wajah kodok hijau yang lumayan besar terletak di tengah-tengah pintu.

Iya, kodok hijau besar.

Selera pimpinan redaksinya itu memang sedikit aneh.

Setelah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu dan mendengar suara yang menyuruhnya masuk, ia mendorong gagang pintu tersebut dengan perlahan dan menampilkan wajahnya di celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Oh, Naruko _ka?_ _Kocchi kocchi,"_ Jiraiya, pimpinan redaksinya yang berambut putih panjang serta sedikit mesum itu terlihat bahagia saat melihat kepalanya muncul diambang pintu.

Naruko mengangguk seraya memasuki ruangan bosnya, setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Jiraiya, laki-laki tua yang berpenampilan eksentrik dengan rambut putih panjang yang tajam di ujungnya, sedang membolak-balikan kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa kupanggil kesini?"

Naruko baru saja ingin menggeleng, ketika suara tawa Jiraiya mengangetkannya.

"Hahahaha, tentu saja ingin memberimu selamat," lelaki itu nyengir. " _Omedetou_ _ne~,_ majalah kita kembali menjadi nomor satu dalam grafik penjualan karena tulisanmu yang hebat itu."

Semburat merah samar-samar menghiasi kedua pipi Naruko, " _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Jiraiya- _sama._ Tapi—" Naruko memainkan jemarinya. "—saya masih belum percaya."

"Hahaha, aku sudah menduganya," Jiraiya tersenyum lebar sembari menyerahkan kertas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Naruko menerima kertas tersebut dan membaca tulisannya dengan seksama. Tak lama kemudian, matanya membulat.

"Ini—angket?"

"Ya, hasil angket nasional dua bulan yang lalu," Jiraiya melipat kedua tangannya dengan bangga, "Hasilnya, kedua majalah kita, _Focus_ dan _TeenaJin_ masuk sebagai posisi pertama dan _runner up_ pilihan pembaca. Dan cerbung milikmu ada di posisi pertama sebagai nominasi cerbung yang paling ditunggu-tunggu pembaca—di seluruh Jepang!"

Naruko meneguk air liurnya.

 _Ini—bukan mimpi kan?_

"Tentu saja ini bukan mimpi, Naruko," pungkas Jiraiya, seakan dapat membaca pikirannya. "Ini adalah bukti dari hasil kerja kerasmu selama ini. Aku yakin kau sudah memiliki _fans_ di negara ini karena karya tulismu yang hebat itu."

"T-tapi," mendadak lidah Naruko terasa kelu,"Memajang foto saya di papan pengumuman—apa tidak berlebihan, Jiraiya- _sama_?"

"Hahahaha, kenapa berlebihan?" Tawa Jiraiya kembali meledak. "Itu sudah tradisi kami dari tahun ke tahun," Jiraiya menopang dagunya sembari memperhatikan Naruko yang berdiri dihadapannya, "Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Ya," jawab Naruko pelan. "Sebagai bentuk apresiasi atas kerja keras dan prestasi yang diraih karyawan. Dan juga—sebagai motivasi untuk karyawan yang lain," lanjutnya.

"Betul sekali," Jiraiya tersenyum. Kemudian dengan perlahan, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah jendela ruangannya. Dari situ, ia dapat melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berada di dekat kantornya.

"Naruko, kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku bekerja disini?"

"Tidak tahu, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya menghela nafas. "Sudah hampir 30 tahun aku berada di kantor ini. Setelah dulu hidup di jalanan, di tolak disana-sini, di pecat dari berbagai pekerjaan, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri melamar disini. Dan berkarier selama 30 tahun disini adalah salah satu pencapaian terbesarku."

"..."

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa sangat lama berada disini?"

"Karena Anda mencintai pekerjaan Anda."

"Tepat sekali," Jiraiya mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke Naruko. "Pekerjaan yang menyenangkan adalah hobi yang dibayar, bukankah begitu?"

Naruko mengangguk.

"Aku sangat suka menulis, kau juga. Yah, meskipun _genre_ penulisan kita sangat jauh berbeda. Hahahaha."

Naruko tersenyum. Tentu bukan sebuah rahasia lagi jika bos-nya ini seorang penulis novel mesum.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau setiap bulan selalu ada evaluasi dan penghargaan bagi para karyawan disini?"

" _Hai."_

"Bukan hanya _Author of The Month_ saja yang baru kau dapatkan, tetapi juga ada _Editor of The Month, Photoghrapher of The Month, Model of The Month,_ dan lain sebagainya. Mereka lah orang-orang terbaik dibidangnya masing-masing setelah dilakukan evaluasi sebulan sekali."

Naruko mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, oke? Abaikan pembicaraan orang-orang yang tidak berguna tentang kariermu yang bagus itu. _Wakaru?"_ Jiraiya tersenyum lebar.

Naruko membulatkan matanya. Jiraiya ternyata tahu betul apa yang tengah dirasakannya sejak ia melihat papan pengumuman di bawah. Jiraiya juga tahu—bahwa ada karyawan yang tidak menyukai pencapaiannya tadi.

Naruko menahan diri untuk tidak menangis saat itu juga.

" _Yoku wakarimashita. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu."_ Naruko menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha, kau sopan sekali, Naruko- _chan_. Sangat berbeda dengan _baka aniki_ -mu itu. Untung saja wajah kalian mirip, jadi aku tidak meragukan kalau kalian kakak beradik, hahahaha."

Naruko nyengir, "Yah, sudah banyak yang bilang seperti itu, Jiraiya- _sama."_

Jiraiya masih tertawa sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu. "Oh iya, jam 4 sore nanti kau ada kesibukan tidak, Naruko- _chan_?"

Naruko berpikir sejenak. "Ah, sepertinya tidak ada, Jiraiya-sama."

"Ah, baiklah baiklah." Jiraiya mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya dan memakai benda itu untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Aku ingin kau menemui seseorang."

* * *

.

.

.

 **15:45**

Dan disinilah ia, berada di sebuah kafe yang letaknya sekitar 500 meter dari kantornya, Izanami Group.

Naruko ingat, ia menanyakan bagaimana ciri-ciri orang yang akan ia temui nanti kepada Jiraiya, dan orang tua itu menjawab.

"Yang gayanya paling _nyentrik_. Nanti kau juga tahu."

Apa-apaan?

Semua orang tahu kalau _banyak sekali_ orang-orang yang berdandan _nyentrik_ di Tokyo. Jadi, kalau nanti ia bertemu dua orang yang gayanya ekstrim, ia harus pilih yang mana?

Ia menyesap jus alpukatnya. Tidak, walaupun ini kafe, ia sedang tidak ingin menyentuh kopi. Naruko ingin tidur nyenyak nanti malam, setelah berhari-hari tidak merasakannya.

Naruko melirik arlojinya, masih ada 10 menit lagi menuju jam 4 sore. Ia menyesal datang lebih cepat, karena pekerjaannya sudah beres sejak tadi dan Naruko tidak ingin berdiam diri saja di kantor.

Ia mengecek _smartphone_ miliknya, dan terdapat pesan dari ibunya.

* * *

 **15:40**

 **From : Kaa-san**

 _Kau sudah pulang?_

Naruko mengehela nafas. Yah.. seandainya sudah selesai.

 _Belum, aku sedang menunggu orang yang akan rapat denganku. Kaa-san sudah pulang?_

 **15:55**

 **From : Kaa-san**

 _Ah, begitu ya?_

 _Aku baru mau pulang sekarang, tapi mau mampir ke minimarket dulu. Kau mau titip sesuatu?_

 _Oh iya, aku bersama Boruto._

Naruko tersenyum kecil.

 **To : Kaa-san**

 _Yokatta, Boruto tidak nakal kan?_

 _Tidak usah,_ Kaa-san. _Hati-hati ya._

 **16:00**

 **From : Kaa-san**

 _Tidak kok. Tenang saja, hahaha._

 _Oke—_ ttebane!

* * *

"Uzumaki- _san?"_

Naruko tersentak mendengar suara berat yang memanggilnya. Seketika ia menoleh ke depan—sedikit mendongak—dan mendapati seorang pria memakai setelan formal abu-abu berdiri dihadapannya.

Tinggi, tampan, berambut—putih kah? _Silver_ kah?

-memakai masker.

Dan—apa itu di matanya? Sebelah kanan berwarna hitam, dan sebelahnya lagi, warna merah?

Apakah dia—

"Hatake- _san?_ " tanya Naruko dengan tidak yakin.

"Ah betul sekali. Hatake Kakashi _desu._ "

Naruko—entah kenapa sedikit gelapan melihat orang _nyentrik_ di depannya. Aura nya benar-benar luar biasa. Dan walaupun setengah wajahnya tertutup masker, tetapi ketampanannya seolah tak bisa disembunyikan.

Naruko merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang dibentuk _ponytail,_ "Uzumaki Naruko _desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_

"Yoroshiku ne, Naruko- _san._ Anda bisa memanggil saya Kakashi," jawab Kakashi sambil mempertahankan senyumnya.

" _Hai,_ Kakashi- _san._ Silahkan memesan makanan atau minuman terlebih dahulu, agar pembicaraan kita bisa lebih santai, _"_ tawar Naruko.

"Ah, baiklah," jawab Kakashi

.

.

.

Naruko memperhatikan gerak-gerak pria yang sedang memesan menu yang berada di hadapannya.

Jiraiya- _sama_ benar. Orang ini benar-benar _nyentrik_. Rambut _silver_ , memakai masker, dan—mengapa orang ini memakai lensa kontak sebelah saja?

Dan auranya—Naruko tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

"Ah, Naruko- _san._ Maaf sudah membuat Anda menunggu. Tadi saya mengalami sedikit masalah di kantor," ujar Kakashi, memulai pembicaraan.

" _Daijobu,_ Kakashi- _san._ Anda datang tepat waktu," balas Naruko. "Saya datang lebih awal agar bisa memesan tempat terlebih dahulu."

"Begitukah, _yokatta,"_ jawab Kakashi. Beberapa detik kemudian, pesanannya sudah datang, yang ternyata—hanya sebotol air mineral.

Naruko mengerjap bingung. Apa orang ini sengaja tidak memesan kopi atau makanan agar tidak membuka masker?

"Jadi, ada perlu apa, Kakashi- _san?"_ tanya Naruko, yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan keingintahuannya.

"Apakah Jiraiya- _sama_ sebelumnya sudah menjelaskan?" Kakashi bertanya balik.

"Belum."

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Ia merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Kemudian menyodorkannya ke Naruko.

Sebuah kartu nama.

Naruko memasang wajah bingung menatap benda persegi panjang. Sebelum akhirnya menerima kartu tersebut dan membacanya.

* * *

 **KONOHA ENTERTAINMENT**

 **HATAKE KAKASHI**

 **RECRUITMENT SUPERVISOR**

 **5253467**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

* * *

Naruko hampir tersedak saliva nya sendiri.

"Konoha— _Entertainment_?" tanya Naruko.

"Ya," jawab Kakashi. "Kau belum tahu apa itu Konoha _Entertaintment_?"

"Sebuah agensi _entertainment_ yang berdiri sejak 17 tahun lalu yang kini menaungi berbagai macam aktor, aktris, penyanyi, hingga _idol_ terkenal. Dan kini sukses menjadi agensi nomor satu di Jepang," pungkas Naruko. "Kurasa tidak ada yang tidak tahu tentang Konoha _Entertainment,_ atau sering disebut Konoha Ent.,Kakashi- _san."_

"Begitu, ya? Hahaha," Kakashi tertawa kecil dibalik maskernya. "Yah, kau benar juga, sih."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan saya, ya?" Naruko masih bingung.

"Kami ingin merekrut anda, Naruko- _san._ Anda memiliki talenta yang sangat bagus, sehingga kami ingin menawarkan kerjasama dengan Anda," jawab Kakashi tenang.

Naruko menghela nafas. Entah sudah beberapa kali ia ditawari agensi untuk menjadi model mereka. Padahal, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik di dunia hiburan. Agensi-agensi yang dulu menawarkannya menganggap Naruko sebagai gadis Jepang-Amerika dan cocok jadi model, karena rambut _blonde_ pucat, mata biru, dan kulit putihnya. Padahal, ia keturunan Jepang asli.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, Kakashi- _san._ Saya penulis. Dan saya tidak pernah tertarik untuk menjadi model, apalagi penyanyi, ataupun _idol,"_ ujarnya. Dengan perlahan menyodorkan kembali kartu nama Kakashi yang tadi ditawarkan untuknya.

"Hm," Kakashi belum menerima kartu namanya kembali, "Ini sangat langka," gumamnya pelan.

"Maksud Anda?" tanya Naruko.

"Yah, kau tahu?" Kakashi memegang kartu namanya, membolak-balikan benda persegi panjang tersebut dengan jari-jarinya, "Sebagai agensi _entertainment_ yang kini disebut-sebut sebagai nomor satu di Jepang, tentu kami memiliki standar yang cukup tinggi."

Naruko tidak menjawab. Sedikit banyak ia mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak semua orang bisa lolos audisi yang tiap tahun kami selenggarakan," lanjut Kakashi. "Penampilan adalah nomor sekian bagi kami, kami mengedepankan kualitas. Jika hanya berpenampilan menarik namun tidak memiliki _skill_ , kami tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Kau adalah salah satu dari ribuan orang yang beruntung yang kami tawari untuk bergabung," nada suara Kakashi merendah, "Menolak ajakan kami adalah suatu hal yang langka. Padahal, kami tidak sembarang untuk memilih orang."

Naruko mengaduk-aduk jus alpukatnya yang mulai mencair. "Lalu kenapa kalian—atau Anda, menawariku?" tanyanya. "Aku bahkan tidak terlalu suka berada di depan kamera. Aku tidak bisa berakting, menari, ataupun menyanyi—"

"Siapa yang bilang bahwa kau akan menjadi aktris, model, atau idol?"

Naruko mengerutkan kening. Ia dapat merasakan orang aneh dihadapannya ini tersenyum jahil di balik maskernya. " _Excuse me?"_

"Kami menawarkanmu bergabung-," Kakashi kembali menyodorkan kartu namanya ke hadapan Naruko, "—untuk menjadi _script-writer_ film yang akan kami produksi sekitar dua bulan lagi."

* * *

.

.

.

Naruko berdiri di sudut gerbong kereta yang penuh sesak dengan tatapan sedikit kosong. Hari ini benar-benar banyak sekali kejutan untuknya.

Pertama, ia mendapat penghargaan _Author of The Month._

Kedua, ucapan selamat dan motivasi langsung dari bosnya, Jiraiya- _sama_

Ketiga, ditawari bergabung ke Konoha Ent.

Naruko bilang ia butuh waktu memikirkannya. Dan pria bermasker _nyentrik_ itu akan menunggunya sampai 3 hari ke depan.

Disaat inilah, betapa Naruko ingin bercerita semuanya ke mendiang kakaknya, Naruto. Dan juga ibunya.

Naruko pun memeriksa _smartphone_ miliknya, dan terkejut mendapati pesan singkat ibunya.

* * *

 **19:10**

 **From : Kaa-san**

 _Kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?_

Naruko mengerjap sebentar. Ibunya tidak biasanya menyakan hal ini. Ia akan menghubungi Naruko jika sudah lewat jam 9 malam, ataupun Naruko yang akan duluan memberitahu jika ia sedang lembur.

 _Sudah, sekarang aku sedang di kereta._

Belum ia memasukan _smartphone_ ke saku parka yang dikenakannya, _smartphone-_ nya kembali bergetar.

 **20:12**

 **From : Kaa-san**

 _Langsung pulang saja ya? Jangan mampir kemana-mana lagi. Dan jangan beli makanan apapun. Aku sudah masak banyak._

Naruko mengerutkan kening. Seingatnya, ibunya itu juga sejak pagi ada di toko karena pesanan kue sedang banyak. Dirinya juga harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanya yang menumpuk di kantor karena cuti yang diambilnya pasca Naruto meninggal. Biasanya, mereka akan membeli makanan karena terlalu lelah untuk memasak apapun.

Lalu, kenapa ibunya repot-repot memasak? Dan, kenapa harus banyak?

 _Apakah—di rumah sedang ada tamu?_

Naruko meneguk salivanya sejenak sebelum mengirimkan pesannya. Antara bingung, takut, dan gelisah. Jarang sekali ada tamu yang datang selarut ini.

Jika ada, itu pun hanya teman-teman Naruto yang berkunjung hingga tengah malam—

Naruko membulatkan matanya. _Tidak mungkin_ salah satu dari teman kakaknya itu berkunjung kan?

 _Smartphone-_ nya bergetar lagi.

 **20:15**

 **From : Kaa-san**

 _Iya, ada tamu. Untukmu._

Naruko merasakan perutnya bergejolak.

* * *

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah membaca, follow, favorite, bahkan me-review. Terimakasih banyak. :D

 _Feedback_ kalian sangat memberikan semangat buat saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Sign,

Mai


End file.
